


Birthday Fic for Mouse

by apple_pi



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, smutty smutty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking had stopped hurting pretty quickly, but sitting down still brought a wince or two, until Dom could shift his weight to one arse-cheek or the other. Billy snickered at him in makeup and made thinly veiled comments until Dom finally leaned over (<i>finally</i> might not be the right word; it happened about six seconds after Thinly Veiled Comment Number Three) and said “Your turn tonight.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Fic for Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely and talented algernon_mouse on her birthday, many moons ago.

Walking had stopped hurting pretty quickly, but sitting down still brought a wince or two, until Dom could shift his weight to one arse-cheek or the other. Billy snickered at him in makeup and made thinly veiled comments until Dom finally leaned over ( _finally_ might not be the right word; it happened about six seconds after Thinly Veiled Comment Number Three) and said “Your turn tonight.”

Dom spent the rest of the day getting Bill worked up to what he considered a proper level of froth; his own aching hard-on seemed a small price to pay when he thought about Billy’s slack mouth as Dom shoved his hands down the Pippin trousers (one hand gripping in front, another prodding roughly behind) outside the makeup trailer, and the insults and threats Billy spat when Dom removed said hands, a minute or two later, with a smirk and a “Not getting off that easy, Boyd.”

Dom hadn’t seen the flaw in his plan until Peter said, “Okay then, Billy, you can go; Dom, let’s take those blue-screen shots two or three” (fifteen or sixteen oh fuck) “more times.” Billy cast Dom a haggard look and went; Dom chewed on his lower lip and turned toward the wall for a minute to adjust his trousers. Merry, he assumed, would not get a stiffy from clambering over big foam rocks.

Two hours later Dom drove feverishly toward Billy’s house... which was dark, his car absent from the street out front. _Okay_ , Dom thought, pressing on the accelerator, and yeah. There was a light in the window of Dom’s flat, and he parked and dashed up the steps.

“Bill?”

The lounge was dark; Dom walked down the hall toward his lit bedroom, jingling his keys in his hand, cock already hard in his pants.

“In here,” and Billy’s voice was breathless, a little lower than usual. “Hurry up.” Dom hurried.

Dom meant to say “Well well well” (he’d assumed, rightly it turned out, that Billy would be naked and on the bed), but somehow it came out as “Wow.” Billy was naked, he was (curled on his side) on the bed, he was red-faced and his eyes were closed, body sheened with a light gleam of sweat.

“Hey,” Billy said; he moved his right hand (the one currently angled behind his back, the one shoving the vibrator wetly into his arse) and the word shaded into a groan as the slick plastic disappeared inward another inch. “Hurry up,” Billy repeated a moment later; his left hand moved next, the one currently curled around his cock, and Dom swallowed hard as he saw that Billy wasn’t completely naked, no indeed, because he was wearing a cock ring: a leather one with silver snaps that complimented the flushed skin of Billy’s prick nicely, really.

While Dom was noticing all these things he was throwing his clothes off as fast as possible; the keys hit the wall with a crash, followed quickly by shoes jeans socks pants shirt and Dom climbed onto the bed, kneeling, bending low to watch Billy move the dildo in and out of his arsehole, stretched and wet, open, wanting. “Fuck,” Dom breathed.

Billy opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Dom, grinning faintly. “Nice of you to join us,” he said, and pulled the dildo out. “Come on.” He unsnapped the cock ring and rolled onto his belly.

Dom thought later that he should have made Billy keep the ring on a bit longer. He didn’t, though. He pulled Billy’s hips back and up and shoved his cock in deep—Christ, Bill was wet and tight, even after the dildo, now humming uselessly at the edge of the bed—and started thrusting.

Billy’s face was in the mattress, arse in the air, fists curling into the duvet with every rough, rocking push of Dom’s hips. He looked and sounded (oh _god_ , the sounds he was making) ridiculous, and Dom was possibly more turned on than he’d ever been in his life. Dom sweated and gasped and pounded in fast, every withdrawal agonising, every thrust as deep as he could get, and: there: Billy was moaning with each thrust, one hand releasing the duvet to worm between his legs. Dom fucked him fast and rough and hard and when Billy buried his scream in the sheets, when his body shuddered and bucked beneath Dom’s, clenching around his dick, Dom let himself go, slamming inward, fingers digging into Billy’s narrow hips as he grated out a moan and came, spilling deep inside Billy’s body and holding himself there as the sharp pleasure shook him, ripped through and out him.

“Get off,” Billy grunted some time later, and Dom heaved a sigh against his shoulder and rolled away to sprawl on his back, eyes closed. He could feel Billy turn carefully over, flopping down beside him; Dom heard the vibrator stop buzzing and opened his eyes. “Fuck, that’s gonna hurt later,” Billy said. He pulled one leg cautiously up and turned his head to smirk at Dom.

“Yep.” Dom smirked back, sated and sleepy. “Gonna get me a skinnier dildo next time?”

Billy stretched and yawned. “Nope.”

“Sadist.”

Billy turned onto his side and kissed Dom’s bicep, throwing an arm across his chest. “Masochist, too, apparently.”

“Billy Boyd, man of a thousand faces.” Dom ran one hand lazily down Billy’s arm. “I need a shower. Got glue in my ears.”

“Me, too. Come up my arse.” Billy snickered lightly.

“Come on, then, let’s go.”

Neither of them moved, and when Dom woke up two hours later, Billy was snoring, draped half over him, and Dom just pulled the duvet up over them both.


End file.
